Rewritten Events
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Hermione accidentally ends up 20 years in the past, back to the Mauraders time. She knows the dangers of changing time, but will just her presence change everything? And will she be able to resist changing the past to save their futures? Rated for language and paranoia! Read and review please :)
1. Prologue

Just an idea that the plot bunnies gave me :) its an over-used cliche plot but hopefully you will like it and find it different to others!

Prologue

The battle was raging on, deaths on both sides and I screamed in hurt, anger and loss as a strike of green light headed towards Harry and he fell to the ground silent.

But we didn't stop fighting.

We couldn't.

All of us were fighting for our lives.

Because Lord Voldemort and his disciples had won.

...

A/N – Very very short but the 1st chapter up in a minute anyway so you can't hate me :) hope you like it!

Love Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Told you this one was written too!

DISCLAIMER - (Forgot this in the Prologue) - Everything belong to J.K Rowling and the idea to my plot bunnies in my head :P

Chapter 1

Everyone was dying around me, enemies and friends. Fred, Tonks, Remus and Harry, my best friend, brother I never had, I already knew about, but how many more loved ones had I lost without my knowing? I stood as Bellatrix was going after Ginny cackling as she went, Ron and Neville going after Nagini, so maybe one of us could kill that bastard Riddle off.

And I stood there in the middle of it all. Tears running down my face.

I knew what I had to do.

Taking the small object I had been carrying around in my beaded bag since before we left school, rereading the letter of instructions I had been left.

I spun the tiny dial several times and then, rethinking I stopped for a second and sent a silent Repulso to the object, which blew up in a puff of orange smoke and the war that was raging on disappeared and I passed out not knowing what was going on.

...

A/N – So what does everyone think? I know its really short still but the next chapter I promise will be much longer, it just seemed like the best place to stop. I'm going to try to write one more chapter today, but if I don't get it up, it will be up either tomorrow or Monday, as I have no internet access at home, so I have to go to my public library to update.

Anyway let me know what you think please, I really hope its okay :) Cookies to anyone who does review for me! Until next time :D

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you Calvin :D I'm updating now!

Well not much of a response to this so far but fingers crossed it will soon :)

This chapter is in both first person and third just so you are warned!

DISCLAIMER – Not mine *sighs*

Chapter 2

The young girl opened her eyes warily, coughing and spluttering. Looking up she saw a very large man, and a boy staring down at her. She tried to scream but her voice had escaped her. Suddenly her eyes got heavy and they won the fight to try to stay awake.

The two men hovered over her, knowing what they should do, but shocked by the young girls appearance. She was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Her clothes and hair were drenched in dried blood. "What could've happened for her to get in this state Hagrid?" James Potter asked quietly. He had never been one to be serious, or even scared for someone other than his best friends, but staring at this girl, seeing the state she was in, he was terrified for her. He wanted to wrap up the girl, who looked so small and broken, and take her some place no one could ever hurt her again. He had never felt this protective of someone but it felt much more natural than he'd thought it would.

"Lets get 'er teh the castle. Pomfrey will be able teh sor' 'er out. Then we'll get Dumbledore," Hagrid said, picking her up as gently as he could as James ran as fast as he could to warn Madame Pomfrey of the girl coming in.

...

Madame Pomfrey was working for hours to help the poor girl who had open her eyes several times but had always closed them seconds later. Hagrid was long gone, having to get back to the grounds, but said he'd be back later. James however was in a chair as close as the healer would allow him, waiting for her to wake up.

He fell asleep waiting.

...

My head was pounding, and I hurt everywhere. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to know what more had happened in this battle while I was out. What did even happen to me?

...

Finally Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this. "Harry?" she whispered leaning up, "But Harry, I saw you. I saw it happen...You're dead..."

"What?" James spluttered, "I'm not Harry, and I'm certainly not dead! I'm James, Hargid and I brought you up here from the grounds."

Suddenly she realised he was right. His eyes were hazel, not Harry's brilliant green. But other than that they could have been twins. James was slightly longer than Harry, and he had a fuller face. Most of all though he had that same haunted look in his eyes Harry's had for months, years really, worrying about everyone. "Sorry, you just look like my friend," Hermione mumbled. Just then Professor Dumbledore came in, shocking Hermione. Had she died? Everyone here was dead. Dumbledore looked younger than he used to before his death, and with that in mind James looked about schoo l age, maybe 6th or 7th year.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore dear. Sherbert lemon?" he offered her a sweet, and when she declined he continued, "You're at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Could you tell me your name and how you came to be here?"

"I'm Hermione, and I've been a student here for 6 years. This year was suppose to be my 7th. I was on the run though. I was fighting in the battle. There was a puff of smoke and now I'm sitting in a room full of dead people! What's happened? Am I dead too? I don't understand what's happened!" Hermione started out calm, but unlike her the pressure, confusion and hurt of the situation got the better of her.

"I assure you, none of us are deceased, my dear Hermione. And I know every pupil to come to this school, and we have never had a Hermione. Hmmm..." Dumbledore deliberated, "What date is it?"

"1998 of course, sometime in May I believe," Hermione huffed, why the stupid question?

"Actually its January 24th 1978." James said slowly, and he, Pomfrey and Dumbledore watched watched as Hermione passed out again, this time from shock.

...

A/N – Not much longer but its longer :) Review please!

Love Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Countrygirl23418 – I'm glad you like it :) The chapters will be longer I promise, it just seemed like a good place to stop!

Guest – Thank you! Thanks for pointing that out, I went back to change it and I'm going to be sticking with one tense now.

Redrose3443 – Thanks :) They'll be getting longer don't worry!

Wow, 4 reviews, 1 follower and 185 views and I'm only starting my 4th chapter! Thanks everyone!

Oh and btw, I know my characters don't seem quite themselves, but its a very strange situation they are in, so yes they maybe be a little OOC.

DISCLAIMER – Your all just teasing now, you all know its not mine!

Chapter 3

It was hours before Hermione woke up once more, and only James was there when she did. "You're awake!" James exclaimed, sitting up in his chair.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Coming up for half 2 in the morning, you've been sleeping most of the night!" James replied, "I should go and get Dumbledore back," but he made no start in moving.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Did you mean everything you said? That we were all dead. You know where you're from? Dumbledore said I shouldn't ask, but I need to know." James looked scared, not something that he did often.

"I probably shouldn't say. You should believe I'm insane instead of telling the truth of where I come from. It would be safer," Hermione said, not much louder than a whisper, but James heard her fine, "Yes I did. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore that I told you that. I don't know what it could change, time travel is a difficult thing to deal with."

Just as James was about to say something back Professor Dumbledore came through the Hospital Wing doors. "Ah Hermione, you finally woke up. Excellent! I'd like to ask you a few things, if that would be okay?"

Hermione looked at James, who began to get out of his chair, and nodded, "Yes. But I'd like James to stay."

Dumbledore mulled this over for a moment, and nodded, cast Mufflito over them and turned to James. "On the condition, Mr Potter that anything said from now on, is kept between us. Not even Messers Black, Lupin or Pettigrew may here of this."

James agreed quickly, while Hermione glowered when Peter's name was mentioned.

"Could you tell us how you got to be here?

Hermione scrambled for her bag, which James handed her from under the bed. She pulled out the now broken timeturner, and the letter and handed the to the old professor infront of her. "I had instructions, that if hope was lost in the battle, if Harry died, and Voldemort was won and there was no way any of us could come out of this okay, I was to use the timeturner."

Dumbledore read the letter she handed him, only slightly surprised to see his own writing. It read;

_Dear Hermione_

_I know the war is merely beginning but I beleive Harry has told you the importance of our meetings. _  
_You know that Voldemort must be stopped, and he won't do that until he is gone._

_If by any chance things go wrong. If things cannot get better and we have lost, I will have one more task for you._

_I know it is a lot to ask my dear, but I must ask that you go back more than 50 years, to the time just before I see Tom Riddle in his orphanage._

_I must be stopped going to him. I do not believe in stopping anyone know of their right to magic. But if he cannot learn to control it or learn the evil things he did, the wizarding world would be safe._

_There is one thing I warn you of though. Once you go, there is no coming back to this time._

_I know this is a lot to ask of you, and if I believed that anyone else could do it I wouldn't send you._

_Please speak of this to no one, until you see my younger self._

_All the Best_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Dumbledore and James, who had read the letter over his shoulder looked shocked. "But Lord Voldemort has long gone from these castle walls, why are you here?"

"I didn't believe that there wasn't a way we could win. Until I was absolutely sure, I wanted to stay. Until there was no hope left. But I'd started to turn it, and when I stopped and realised this, I repulsoed it. I didn't want to run away from everything. I was going to fight until the end. But the spell blew it up or something. Then next thing I know James was there."

"I see. Well, you are nearly all fixed up but Madam Pomfrey will want you to stay until tomorrow, so I will be back then. That is plenty of questions for today. I may have some more tomorrow, if that would be alright?" When Hermione nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Take the potions set out for you there, and get some rest." James didn't move from his chair, so Dumbledore with a small sigh, but a twinkle in his eye, conjured a bed next to Hermione's for him and pulled the curtain around them, biding them goodnight.

"Is Voldemort really that strong in your time?" James asked, and when Hermione didn't answer he changed subject, "Well these potions won't take themselves."

"What are they?"

"Blood replemishment, pepper-up potion, pretty sure that's dreamless sleep. I'm not sure of the last one."

Hermione swallowed all the foul tasting potions and laid down in her bed, sleep in seconds.

"Goodnight Hermione. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

...

Thats that done and its getting longer not by much yet so sorry, but longer yay! Please review!

Love Abi

xxx


End file.
